Esto no funciona
by twilightpeople
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Cullen y llevo dos años casada con Edward Cullen. Aunque me duela en el alma y me parta el corazón decirlo, lo nuestro no funciona...
1. No puedo más

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso para hacer magia con ellos

Summary: Me llamo Bella Cullen y llevo dos años casada con Edward Cullen. Aunque me duela en el alma y me parta el corazón decirlo, lo nuestro no funciona...

BellaPOV

Me desperté por la mañana con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward, palpé la cama a mi lado sin encontrar a nadie. Abrí los ojos frustrada, otra vez se había ido sin despedirse de mí, odiaba que hiciera eso, cada mañana cuando me despertaba no estaba, desayunaba sola, comía sola y muchísimas veces cenaba sola. Los dos teníamos poco tiempo libre, él con su adorada empresa y yo en la editorial,como ya os he dicho teníamos poco tiempo libre y el poco que teníamos él lo pasaba haciendo horas extra en su querida empresa, a veces dudaba si estaba enamorado de mí o de la empresa...

Me di una ducha para relajarme y bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días Bella- me dijo Elizabeth o como Edward y yo la llamábamos nana.

-Buenos días nana- Le dije triste, adoraba a esa señora, siempre me daba consejos y me ayudaba cuando estaba mal por alguna causa relacionada con Edward.

-Oh, otra vez se ha ido sin despedirse.

-Si..- Le dije soltando una lágrima.

-Bella no llores - Me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome. - Tienes que hablar con él Bella, dile como te sientes.

-No sé nana. - Le dije insegura.

-Él te ama Bella...

Salí de casa con esas cuatro palabras en la cabeza, nunca había puesto en duda sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no sé, ya no sé que pensar, y cada día me parte el alma ver que paso más tiempo sola que con él. Añoraba cuando éramos novios, y me preparaba cenas románticas, añoro cuando se escapaba de su universidad y venía a visitarme a la mía, añoraba tantas cosas..

-Buenos días Bella!- Me dijo Ángela la recepcionista de la editorial, era una chica muy dulce y amable, con el tiempo nos habíamos hecho amigas.

-Buenos días Ang- Le dije y me dirigí hacia mi despacho.

La mañana me pasó rápido, la verdad esque tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba concentrada revisando unos papeles cuando oí mi móvil, mire el intercomunicador y era Edward.

-Buenos días cielo- Me dijo Edward con tono pasivo.

-Buenos días- Le dije tambien pasiva.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos comer juntos, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Me dijo ilusionado, un momento, comer? y sobretodo juntos? decirme algo? oh-oh..

-Esta bien- Le dije estrañada

-Que pasa? No quieres ír a comer?- Me dijo dubitativo.- Porque tambien podemos ír a cenar.

-No, tan solo esque me estraña, no solemos comer ni cenar juntos ya que siempre sueles pasar mucho tiempo en la empresa- Le dije apenada.

-Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo, prometo compensarte- Me dijo con un tono de voz que no reconocí, siempre me decía lo mismo..

-Edward, siempre me dices lo mismo y al final siempre acabo sola en casa.

-Vamos Bella sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y además no quiero discutir contigo, me gustaría que comiéramos juntos

-Esta bien, a que hora vendrás?

-Dentro de unos veinte minutos estoy recogiéndote.

-Ok, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós

-Adiós Edward- Ni una palabra de cariño, donde quedaron los "te amo"? Donde quedó el tiempo en el que Edward y yo soñábamos con formar una familia y pasábamos tiempo juntos, todo eso se fue a la basura.

Oí la puerta y se abrió mostrando a mi esposo, se acercó a mí y me dió un casto beso en los labios.

-Lista?- Me pergunto con su sonrisa torcida, no pude evitar sonreirle de vuelta, amaba esa sonrisa y él lo sabía.

-Claro, cojo el abrigo y estoy.

Cogí mi abrigo y partimos hacia su volvo. El trayecto transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, la verdad hacía ya mucho tiempo que entre nosotros no existian esos silencios, y se sentía tan bien. Edward aparcó en la Bella Italia en Port Angeles.

-Vamos amor- Me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Entramos en el restaurante y nos dirijimos a la mesa que Edward había reservado.

-Bueno, y que es eso tan importante que querias decirme?

-Bueno, la verdad esque es una gran noticia- Me dijo emocionado

-Vale y que es? me tienes impaciente

El mesero nos interrumpió para pedir la orden, ordenamos y me dispuse a seguir con la conversación.

-Vale ya te lo digo, hemos comprado las acciones de Chatman's&Co y pués la empresa está creciendo Bella, mi padre me ha dicho que hace falta personal en Londres y me ha propuesto irme ahí.

-Quieres que vayamos a vivir a Londres?- Le pregunté curiosa, no sabía a que se refería.

-No Bella, mi padre propuso irme a vivir a Londres contigo, pero yo sé lo poco que te gusta la empresa así que pensé que podía irme yo solo durante un año.

-Que? quieres irte un año solo a Londres Edward? y yo donde quedo? ya pasamos poco tiempo juntos aquí imagínate si te vas a Londres Edward no te veré nunca!- Le dije gritando, como podía hacerme esto por dios soy su esposa no su juguete!

-Bella no me montes el numerito aquí porfavor, no será para tanto vendré a visitarte y tú tambien podrás venir y pasamos poco tiempo juntos porque tenemos mucho trabajo tanto tú como yo.

-Eres increible te lo juro increible, primero me paso todo el día sola completamente sola, casi ni te veo y pretendes irte a vivir a otro lugar por un año! por dios Edward, soy tu esposa no tu perro!- Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, me levanté sin darle tiempo a contestarme cogí mi abrigo y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, podía oir su voz gritando mi nombre pero me daba igual, yo solo quería uir...


	2. Nueva vida

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso para hacer magia con ellos

Summary: Me llamo Bella Cullen y llevo dos años casada con Edward Cullen. Aunque me duela en el alma y me parta el corazón decirlo, lo nuestro no funciona...

Caminé corriendo hasta que paré un taxi, sabía perfectamente que él iría a casa, así es que me apresuré y cogí el primer taxi para llegar antes que él. Cuando llegué a casa corrí rápidamente hasta el segundo piso para recoger mis cosas, haciendo la maleta con mi ropa eché una última mirada a la habitación, empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado en ella, nuestras noches de pasión, las noches que me hablaba que soñaba con que algún día tuviéramos hijos, los desayunos en la cama, todo… Cogí la foto que teníamos en la mesilla de noche, era una foto del día de nuestra boda, el mejor día de mi vida, y seguiría siéndolo… la cogí y la metí en la maleta.

Salí de allí, estaba decidida a empezar una nueva vida, cambiar de aires, y dejar que mi corazón se cure de la herida abierta desde hace ya dos años por el hombre que creí que me amaba…

EdwardPOV

Bella se había tomado fatal la noticia, había salido corriendo del restaurante, intenté llamarla pero no se detuvo y siguió su camino. Cogí mi volvo y conduje a toda velocidad hasta nuestra casa, llegué y entré comencé a gritar su nombre pero nadie me respondía subí rápidamente al segundo piso y entré en nuestra habitación pero allí no había nadie, recorrí toda la casa en busca de Bella pero no encontré a nadie, resignado volví a nuestra habitación y entonces lo vi, el armario estaba abierto y faltaba la ropa de Bella, no podía ser, encima de la cama había una nota, cuando la abrí reconocí la hermosa caligrafía de mi Bella…

_Lo siento Edward, siento haberme ido sin despedirme de ti, siento no haber sido lo suficiente para ti durante estos dos años, siento no haber sido tu prioridad, teniendo en cuenta que tú eras la mía, pero no puedo más, estoy cansada de estar en casa esperándote mientras tú tan solo trabajas en la dichosa empresa, lo siento Edward, de verdad lo siento…_

_PD: Siempre te llevaré en el corazón Edward, recordaré todos los lindos momentos que pasé junto a ti espero que seas feliz cuídate, Te amo.._

No podía irse, no podía dejarme, las lágrimas empezaban a salir por mi rostro, mojando el papel de la carta, no la había hecho feliz… no había conseguido mi propósito…

Me senté en la cama i observé que la foto que teníamos encima de la mesilla de noche había desaparecido, seguramente Bella se la habría llevado. Bella se lo había llevado todo con ella, se había llevado mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón… la había perdido…

BellaPOV

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por mi rostro, lo estrañaba, lo estrañaba y tan solo llevaba una hora sin verlo, mi móvil volvió a sonar, volvía a ser él, colgué el móvil y seguí mi camino, estaba en el aeropuerto rumbo a Nueva York este sería mi nuevo destino, intentaría seguir a delante sin él…


End file.
